Finding Your Way
by Plus2-Minus1-Brilliance
Summary: Ron and Draco are brought to a strange world, where they'll have to solve mysteries, battle evil, and, most difficult, -get along-. Meanwhile, their friends back at Hogwarts just hope they're not going to die. Will be Ron/Draco slash!
1. He's Not Dead Yet!

_Finding Your Way_

:::

By: plus2-minus1-brilliance

:::

Chapter One - He's Not Dead Yet!

:::

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning when a loud, booming noise rent the air, waking the boys in the seventh year dorm of Gryffindor tower. So loud was the noise that it shook the entire room. It seemed to have come from right over their heads, but as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.

"W-what's going on?" asked an extremely nervous Neville, holding his blankets up to his chin as if they where a shield.

"It sounded like thunder," said Dean. He got out of bed and shuffled over to the window. "Not a cloud in sight, though…"

"Maybe we're under attack!" exclaimed Seamus, getting out of bed and joining Dean by the window, peering out over the grounds, looking for any suspicious movement.

Harry, meanwhile, was retrieving his glasses and wand from where they'd been shaken right off his nightstand and fallen onto the floor. "It doesn't sound like anyone else was woken up by it. If we were being attacked, the teachers would have raised an alarm, right?"

"Of course," replied Dean, also picking up his fallen belongings. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Nothings don't make your room shake…" Neville muttered, but he dropped his blanket.

"Let's all just go back to bed. We can talk to Dumbledore about it in -" Harry stopped mid-sentence, then started laughing.

"Er…Harry? Did the…whatever that was shake your brain loose?" Seamus asked.

Harry just shook his head as he continued to laugh, pointing towards the source of his sudden amusement. The three other boys looked to where he was pointing - Ron had managed to sleep through the commotion.

"You've got to be joking!" Dean said in amused exasperation. "That boy could sleep through a stampede."

"Lucky! We've got Transfigurations in the morning, and I'll never get back to sleep after all this," Seamus whined.

"Well, if we're not going to be rested, neither is he!" Harry declared, moving to stand beside Ron's bed.

Seamus and Dean came up beside him, and they all exchanged mischievous smiles. Neville let out a nervous yet excited squeak from his place on his bed.

"On the count of three, we yell, okay?" said Harry, getting nods from the other boys. "One…two…three!"

Four shouts of "RON!" echoed around the room, followed by the sounds of raucous laughter. Seamus fell to the floor, clutching his side as he gasped for air. The merriment was short lived, however, when they noticed that their cry had no effect on their slumbering friend.

"D'you think he's gone deaf?" Seamus asked, his head poking over the edge of the bed. He reached out an arm and prodded Ron in the leg, then drew back quickly as if he expected to be kicked.

Nothing happened.

Now quite worried, Harry leant over and put his ear to his best friend's chest. He then checked to make sure Ron was breathing, and felt his wrist for a pulse. "He's alive, but his heartbeat seems slow. We'd better get him to the hospital wing. Neville, run ahead and let her know we're coming."

"Right," Neville said, hopping quickly out of bed, and running off.

"Seamus, get Hermione and Ginny, they'll want to be there," Harry ordered.

"Yeah, all right, but I'm not sure…" Seamus began, but stopped at the fierce look Harry gave him, nodded and rushed off as well.

"Dean, help me carry Ron."

"Oh, he's lighter than I thought he'd be…" Dean commented as he and Harry lifted Ron carefully off the bed. "Of course, the way he eats, I'm just surprised he's not three hundred pounds by now…"

"Let's just make sure he gets to eat again," Harry said, all serious.

When they got down to the common room, Seamus was holding one hand up to his forehead, and the other to his arm; they could hear the sounds of angry girls telling him to be quiet.

"They threw stuff at me!" he said to Dean, pointing to the spot on his head, which was bleeding.

"Sorry, mate. Good thing we're going to the infirmary, though," Dean said as he hurried past.

Seamus mock-laughed before turning back to the girls' staircase. "C'mon, then, I just need Ginny and Hermione! The sooner they get down here, the sooner I shut up!"

Almost instantly, the two girls were stumbling down the stairs, having been pushed by their dorm mates. They came crashing down into poor Seamus, and the three landed in a heap on the floor. Curses and angry mutterings were let loose as they tried to untangle themselves and get up.

"_What is the matter with you?_" Hermione fumed.

"What's the matter with _me? I've _just been attacked by random objects, and yelled at, and nearly jinxed! What's wrong with you _girls?_" Seamus nearly shouted.

Another random object came flying down the stairs, and they all ducked out of the way. A chorus of "Shut up!" followed it.

"You brought it on yourself," Ginny reprimanded. "Now why did you want us?"

"Oh, right. Harry wanted me to get you, and bring you to the infirmary. Ron…well, he's not waking up."

"_What?_ Well why are we just standing here, let's go!" Hermione grabbed Ginny and Seamus by the wrist and started running for the portrait hole.

No more words where spoken as they raced towards the hospital wing at top speed. Seamus knew they must be ten times more worried than he was, and he felt really bad for them. He also, however, would be having words with Harry when this was all over.

The lights where already on when they got there; Harry, Dean, and Neville where standing off in a corner. Judging by the looks on their faces, Madam Pomfrey had shooed them away without any sort of explanation.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, rushing over and throwing her arms around him. "What's happening? Is Ron all right? What's being done? Where is he? Can I see him? Are _you_ all right?"

"Hermione, please, calm down! Madam Pomfrey is looking him over right now, she'll tell us something when she knows something. And yes, I'm fine," Harry replied, pushing Hermione gently backwards and giving her a comforting smile.

"She called Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well, as soon as I told her what was happening," put in Neville, managing to sound more brave than he felt at the moment.

"Oh, this is awful! He was fine at dinner, wasn't he? Or was he sick, and we just didn't notice?" Hermione fretted.

"He seemed fine to me," Dean said, giving a comforting smile of his own.

"Do you think we should call Mum?" asked Ginny.

"Not until we know more," Harry answered, bringing her in for a quick hug.

"Um…Not to be off topic, and not that I don't care about Ron, but…where do you think she keeps the Band-aids?" Seamus asked.

"What happened to you?" Neville asked, shocked to see the blood dripping down Seamus' head.

"One of the girls threw a high-heeled shoe at me and I couldn't duck it in time, because I was ducking a book, as well," Seamus pouted.

"I'd offer to fix it for you, but I wasn't given time to grab my wand before my roommates threw me out!" Hermione huffed.

Seamus sighed, pulled his sleeve down, and pressed it against the cut. "Well, let's just hope the house elves know how to get blood out of cloth, then."

"I'm sure they -" Hermione started, but stopped when the infirmary doors banged open. The group turned, expecting to see their professors, but instead saw four Slytherin students rushing in, one of them carrying a large bundle in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" sneered the only girl in the group.

Harry stepped in front of his friends protectively as he glared at the newcomers. "That's none of your business, Parkinson!" he said defensively.

"Harry, this isn't the time to be fighting!" Ginny said quickly, although she too was glaring at the Slytherins.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she appeared from behind the curtain that was concealing Ron.

"It's Draco, Ma'am," said Pansy in a worried tone. It was only then that the Gryffindors noticed that the bundle the one boy was holding was actually a person - Draco Malfoy, looking much the same as Ron.

"Another one, 'ey?" said Madam Pomfrey with a grave look on her face. "Bring him over here, and I'll have a look at him."

She led the way to a bed right next to the one Ron was in, and Goyle, the one holding Draco, set him down in an uncharacteristically careful manner. Madam Pomfrey then rushed them all back to the corner.

"Send the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall to me when they arrive," she said, then pulled the curtain closed with a snap.

A very awkward yet angry silence fell over the room as the two groups continued to glare at each other as if the situation was their fault. No one spoke as they all waited for something to happen. Luckily the two professors arrived soon after.

"Ah, this is becoming quite the little gathering!" said Dumbledore pleasantly as he came up to them all with a kind smile on his face. The Slytherins just continued to glare, but Harry stepped forward to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore! Something's happened to Ron. I don't know what it is, and Madam Pomfrey won't tell us anything," he said, all in one breath.

"She asked that we send you to her when you got here. She's behind the curtain with Ron," Hermione put in.

"_And_ Draco!" Pansy said loudly, causing everyone to turn to her. "We brought him in a few minutes ago, after they got here. He looks very sick!" She looked close to tears as she said this.

"Albus, you don't think it could be an epidemic, do you?" McGonagall asked, worry clear in her voice.

"That is not likely, Minerva," Dumbledore replied calmly before turning back to the students. "Now, you all wait here, and we will be back with you shortly."

Once the two had disappeared behind the curtain, Hermione slumped down into the nearest chair and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ginny went over and kneeled beside her.

"He'll be all right, Hermione..." she said soothingly, though she didn't look one hundred percent sure.

"Oh...I know...I just can't help but feel that I could have done something to prevent this!" Hermione replied, as fresh tears fell.

"Ugh, this is stupid!" complained Blaise Zabini, who had so far been very quiet. "We're not going to do any good standing around here; we might as well go back to bed."

"I'm with him," said Crabbe with a huge yawn. Goyle agreed with a grunt, and the three boys left without more than a glare at the Gryffindors.

"Some friends they are..." Seamus muttered to Dean.

"Yeah, they could have at least waited until Madam Pomfrey told us what was wrong," Dean answered.

Pansy glared at them for a moment before going over to the other side of the room and sitting in a chair that was facing away from them. She refused to let them see her being weak; she was better than that. Draco wouldn't have allowed it, either...

"Why doesn't she just leave with those other jerks?" Harry asked venomously.

"Well, she obviously cares for Malfoy. Can't imagine why, though..." replied Hermione.

Then silence reigned again as they waited to hear something about the fate of their friend, each of them imagining what horrible thing it could be, and praying that it wasn't what they imagined. He couldn't die...Right?

:::

Author's Note: This fic is another one of those from my old account. It's not been rewritten so much as just…fixed up. If this is your first time reading it, a huge thank you! If you read it on my old account, an even huger thank you for coming all the way over here to read it again!

On to chapter two!


	2. It's Not Just a Nightlight

_Finding Your Way_

:::

By: plus2-minus1-brilliance

:::

Chapter Two - It's Not Just a Nightlight

:::

Ron Weasley woke as a loud, thunder-like noise filled the air, then frowned in confusion as he noticed there didn't appear to be a storm outside. His next assumption was that someone had to be doing magic, but there was no movement he could see, and the only noise he could hear was a light, inconsistent buzzing. Perhaps Harry knew what was going on...

"Harry, are you awake?" he asked, turning his head to look at where Harry slept. But his friend wasn't there. "Huh...Probably off on some _grand_ adventure without me..." he said sarcastically to himself.

Sighing deeply, Ron turned to his other side, away from Harry's bed, and tried to clear his mind of the mean thoughts he was thinking. He couldn't really expect Harry to include him in _everything_ he did, right? No, some things were meant to be private. But would it have killed Harry to just let him know that he might go somewhere?

Ron started a bit as he heard a second booming noise, although this one seemed much farther away. Perhaps a storm was coming, but just hadn't gotten to the castle yet...Yeah, that was probably it. No sense losing sleep over nothing, then.

With that last, comforting thought, Ron Weasley drifted back to sleep. A strange dream captured his mind, however, and he tossed and turned constantly, muttering all the while.

:::

In another part of the castle, a second boy was woken by a loud, thunder-like noise. Draco Malfoy tensed in his bed as the sound faded into nothingness. He knew for a fact, after having spent the past six years sleeping in the dungeons of Hogwarts, that thunder did not penetrate the walls so far down. Therefore, he was quite wary of what could have made that noise. Perhaps those two imbeciles had decided to forego sleep in their never-ending quest to find better ways to cause misery for anyone who upset them. Perhaps it was just them, knocking things over...

Sitting up slowly, Draco observed his surroundings. There was no movement, and no noise,

unless you counted that annoying buzzing he kept hearing.

"This isn't right..." he whispered, mostly to himself.

Careful not to make any noise, Draco took up his wand from its stand on his beside table and pushed the covers back. Shivering at the slight cold that he'd never been able to get used to, he swung his legs down onto the floor and stood up, his whole body poised for any disturbance.

He crept slowly, cautiously, towards the door, listening intently for anything out of the ordinary. The door opened unusually quietly, yet another thing that worried Draco. As he peered out into the hallway, he saw a strange glow coming from the area of the stairwell. It had an eerie look to it, definitely magical in origin, and it seemed to call to him...

Draco, never one to rush into things, decided that it would be best to think the situation over before acting, no matter how tempting the glow was. He went back into the room, closed the door, and sat on his bed again. Should he wake Blaise and ask his opinion? It would be terribly unlike him to do so - after all, Malfoys don't need help from anyone. Still...Could it hurt?

"Oh Merlin, I hate being confused!" Draco muttered to himself, getting up off his bed again and walking over to his dorm mate's. He yanked back the curtains sharply. "Wake up, Zabini!" he said in his most authoritative yet aloof tone.

But as he looked down at the bed he saw just that. Blaise wasn't there, and the bed was made as if he hadn't been in it that night. He rushed over to the other two beds in the room; both were devoid of people, and both looked as if they'd not been slept in.

"What is going on here?" he wondered aloud, looking around the room for some clue that could help him figure this mess out. Nothing appeared to be different in any way, though, except for his missing dorm mates. Draco was now starting to get angry and was very impatient to know what was happening.

He grabbed his robe from where it hung over the end of his bed and stormed out of the room, not noticing that the door he had previously closed was already open, nor that it closed, silently, behind him. As he reached the foot of the stairs that led up to the common room, Draco paused. The light was brighter now, and seemed more insistent that he go towards it. Now that he was here, though, the whole idea of going into a strange glowing light seemed more and more ridiculous. Before he could turn around and go back to his room, though, several beams of light sprang forth from the mass and grabbed hold, pulling him in.

Draco screamed in bloody terror as he was pulled into the unknown. It was almost painfully hot, and so bright! He wanted so badly to close his burning eyes, but he was more afraid of missing something important than he was about his eyes. When the light finally subsided, it had seemed like he'd been in it for hours. Draco fell to the ground with unpleasant force, almost as if the light-thing had slammed him into it. The last thing he saw before his eyes finally shut were a grouping of trees, and something bright zooming away between them.

Then Draco Malfoy fell into unconsciousness.

:::

When Ron Weasley finally woke again, he had almost completely forgotten the thunder-like noise from before. He was instead quite preoccupied with the unusual dream he'd woken from, although the images and details were quickly fading away from him. He frowned, trying to hold on to just one of them; an image of a sword came to the front of his mind. Ron couldn't remember the significance of it, no matter how hard he concentrated.

Sighing, he decided to just forget about it. It was just a dream, right? Not like it had any meaning in real life. Nothing to worry about, really. As Ron thought this, he opened his eyes and turned to see if Harry was awake yet, and became quite annoyed to see that Harry still wasn't there!

"I can't believe he left without me _again_! Am I really that horrible to be around that he can't even wait to go down to breakfast with me?"

Sighing once more, Ron got out of bed and stretched; a glance at his alarm clock told him it was just after eight in the morning.

"Huh, that's not too late...I wonder why everyone got up so early? And why they didn't wake me..." Ron said to himself, and then proceeded to mumble nonsense as he dressed for the day. When he'd finished grooming himself and decided he looked decent enough, Ron left his dorm room.

As he approached where the stairs normally were, he stopped. In place of said stairs, there was a bright, glowing mass of light. If Ron ever thought that anything was peculiar in his entire life, this would top it all. The light was so warm and tempting, though, he just couldn't resist touching it. Ron stretched out his arm towards the light, completely transfixed by it. He ignored the slight nagging worries in his mind as everything around him faded into the light. But as Ron started to walk into it, something grabbed him, and fear replaced all other emotions. He started to scream, then stopped abruptly as the sound caused his head to throb painfully. The light burned his eyes and he squeezed them shut in hopes that it would help. The light, however, seemed to shine right through his eyelids. Tears fell down his cheeks as pure terror took over his brain.

Then, after what seemed like hours, he was slammed, painfully into the ground. The light moved away with great speed, and Ron was left alone. He tried to call out, but his voice didn't want to cooperate. Now that his eyes didn't burn so much, though, he chanced opening them. Right before him, he saw a relatively large body of water, and beyond that, a huge, looming mountain.

These images quite overloaded his brain, and he passed into unconsciousness. Right before his mind shut down, though, he thought he heard a bird singing in the distance...

:::

Author's Note: Aaaand, here's chapter two! So, whatcha think? If nothing else, both chapters are slightly longer than their older counterparts. Review, pretty please!

Now let's see if I can't get a third chapter for this fic…Wish me luck!


	3. When Nature Calls It Often Calls Collect

_Finding Your Way_

:::

By: plus2-minus1-brilliance

:::

Chapter Three - When Nature Calls, It Often Calls Collect

:::

The first thing Draco noticed when he awoke was that he was being rained on. The next thing he noticed was that every part of him hurt. Since it just seemed to be a gentle drizzle, Draco decided that his best course of action would be to just lie still for awhile, until the pain subsided a little. He was comfortable enough, after all. Yes, nice, plush grass was molding to his frame…

Wait. There wasn't any grass in his bed. And there certainly wasn't rain.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he fought not to scream. Screaming would alert possible threats to his presence, and that was the last thing he needed right now. Scrambling to his knees, Draco surveyed his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a clearing in the midst of a forest. The grass under him was plentiful and dark green, and brightly colored flowers of varying types grew all around. The trees surrounding the clearing were extremely tall, with grayish-brown trunks, their rich, green leaves swaying softly in the breeze. He could just see the sun coming over the treetops off to one side, which led him to assume it was morning. Over the sound of the rain, which was really more of a light mist now, Draco thought he could hear the sound of a flowing body of water. He also heard the sound of birds calling out all around him.

"Okay, so you're alone in the middle of an unknown forest, and you have no clue how you got there…you're also talking to yourself…Given the situation, however, I think I can let that part slide…It's a bit too bright and un-threatening here to be the Forbidden Forest…Oddly, I'm okay with that…"

Despite the pain radiating through his body, Draco forced himself to his feet. His _shoeless_ feet. That led up to his pajama covered legs, his robe covered torso, and his sleep tousled hair.

"Apparently, mysterious lights don't care about dressing for the occasion," Draco spat, glaring at the nearest tree. "Or convenience. Or common decency!"

Then he remembered that he'd been holding his wand when the light grabbed him. He looked around him, dropping to his knees again and pulling at the grass, willing his wand to appear there. It wasn't. He patted himself down, praying it'd be in a pocket. It wasn't.

He couldn't stop himself this time - he let loose a frustrated scream. Birds all around him startled and took flight. Draco noticed a few colorful ones that looked like parrots, and a group of black ones that resembled crows. He blinked a few times and frowned.

"Do parrots and crows even live in the same area?" he wondered, then shook his head. "Hardly my most pressing issue."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He expelled all thoughts from his mind except the one he figured was most pressing: how could he get out of here and back to Hogwarts?

The answer came to him shortly, and he smirked. Of course, it should have been his first thought! He could Apparate (he'd just been officially taught how a few months ago) to Hogsmeade, and then get a carriage back to the castle. It was all as simple as that. He repeated the process of focusing his brain, only this time he thought of nothing but Hogsmeade Village.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, come on!" Draco snapped, stomping his foot on the ground like a petulant toddler.

He tried again.

He got the same result.

"All right, fine!" he all but yelled at the trees, glaring around at them all. "Wherever I am must be like Hogwarts," he muttered. "No Apparating allowed within the grounds…Well, I can't just stand here forever."

Listening once more to his surroundings, he honed in on the direction of the moving water he'd heard earlier. Knowing that if there was civilization around, they'd most likely set up near water, Draco surmised that it would be most beneficial to find it, and then follow it. Hoping his senses were functioning properly, Draco set off in the direction in which he heard the water.

:::

Ron was jolted out of unconsciousness by the sound of someone screaming. Or rather, the _echo_ of someone screaming. Ron thought whoever made the noise sounded very frustrated, and he could relate. That dream had come again, and just as before, all the details were slipping from his grasp. Only the image of the sword remained, along with an image Ron was sure hadn't been in the last dream - a blond boy with a bow and quiver of arrows.

Ron shook his head to try and clear it of these last remaining memories of the dream. Dreams weren't important and he had much more pressing matters - a body full of aches and a full bladder. The two did _not_ go well together, as Ron really did not like the idea of moving. The alternative, however…

With a groan, the redhead lifted himself slowly up into a sitting position, and sighed heavily, a frown on his lips. The mountains and lake were still in front of him - that part hadn't been a dream. He looked around behind him, hissing in pain as his muscles stretched.

A large expanse of trees loomed there, all towering gray trunks and overhanging green leaves. There didn't appear to be any paths through, but off to his right Ron could see a little river running into the lake. To his left, the bank curved off, out of sight. He couldn't see any signs of human life, and no animals appeared to be around, either.

"Well that's something…at least I have some privacy while I go to the bathroom," Ron muttered to himself.

And with no small amount of pain, Ron stood and made for the line of trees. People or no, he still wasn't about to pee out in the open.

:::

Draco had managed to find the little river in under ten minutes, and had made the decision to follow the way it flowed. That had been nearly two hours ago. Draco was now hungry, weary, beyond frustrated, and in more pain than he could ever remember being.

What he wouldn't give right now for his broomstick and even just a bag of crisps…

"Mm, crisps," Draco moaned hungrily.

He'd learned about crisps at Hogwarts in his fourth year, when he'd come across a group of second year Ravenclaws who were sharing a bag. The kids had run in fear when they saw Crabbe and Goyle lumbering towards them, leaving the crisps behind. Draco had fallen in love with the first bite.

And now, who knew if he'd ever eat one again? He was probably just going to die, alone and shoeless in this unknown forest. Explorers would come along, years later and find his rotting corpse, half eaten by whatever indigenous carnivores lurked nearby. Yes, he should just wave goodbye to the thought of ever eating one of those delicious, delectable, sumptuous, mouth-watering…

"Oh…" said Draco, coming at last to the edge of the forest.

He scrunched up his eyes as the sun hit him directly in the face, and held up a hand to block it out. When he opened his eyes again, he cursed. There was no sign that any human had ever been here. Just a stupid lake and some far-off stupid mountains.

Draco did the only thing he could think of - he screamed again.

:::

After his bathroom break, Ron decided it would be prudent to search the area for both other humans, and useful items, such as anything edible. His father had taken him and his siblings camping once, and had taken great joy in pointing out all the ways Muggles would do things (he'd read a book on it). And, as Ron couldn't find his wand, he was for once grateful that his father was a Muggle-loving…individual.

So far, he'd found a bunch of blackberries, some mushrooms (he'd decide later if he'd risk them being poisonous), and a plant with really huge leaves that he was able to fashion a satchel out of. Now he was on his way back to the water, and was picking up wood along the way. If he was going to be here after dark, he'd need to build a fire. Ron just hoped he'd be able to figure that out with his wand.

Suddenly, he heard another loud scream, and this time it sounded as though it was coming from where he was heading. Slowly, nervously, Ron crept forward, trying his best not to make a sound. When he reached the edge of the trees he stopped, and peered cautiously around one.

There, kneeling by the water, was who Ron supposed was the screamer. He was too far away to make out any sort of features, but it did appear to be a male. Ron bit his lip as he contemplated the pros and cons of announcing his presence to this stranger.

On the one hand, he could use some help. On the other hand, this person could be deranged. Or a cannibal, though one often went hand in hand with the other. Without his wand, Ron didn't think he had much of a chance fighting off a deranged killer…

Then the assumed male flopped onto his back, beating the sandy ground with his fists. Ron saw the sun reflect off of blond hair. Sort of like hair on the boy in his dream…Well, that was that then. Ron set down his makeshift satchel and firewood, squared up his shoulders, and marched purposefully towards the blond.

When he got within earshot, he said, "Er…excuse me!"

The male sat up quickly, but didn't turn around. Ron could now see that he was wearing a green robe, and no shoes. He focused back on the blond hair. The _platinum_ blond hair. Ron knew that hair.

"Wait a minute…_Malfoy?_"

:::

A voice had just called out to him. An oddly familiar sounding voice. Draco didn't dare turn around - he was just imagining things. Hallucinating from hunger.

Then the voice spoke again, this time saying his name incredulously. There was only one person who said his name _quite_ like that.

"Weasley!" Draco exclaimed, turning quickly to face the redhead.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron growled, looking like he was ready for a fight.

Draco snorted. "Oh, you know, just thinking of setting up a summer home," he said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

Ron faltered slightly - that wasn't Draco's usual line of attack, and it threw him off.

"Now, unless you have a map of this place, a broomstick, a wand, an owl, or at the very least, food, shove off!" Draco said, then turned back to face the water.

There was a very long moment of silence, and then Ron asked, "You don't know where we are?"

"Not unless by that, you mean 'at a lakefront by a forest.'" Draco retorted.

More silence, then, "You don't have your wand, either?"

"Didn't I tell you to shove off?"

"Ugh, fine! I was _almost_ going to offer you some of the food I found, but now, never mind you arrogant prick!"

And with that, Ron stormed off back to where he'd deposited his findings, and, once he'd collected them, headed further off down the shore.

Draco's stomach growled loudly and he groaned. Why did it have to be _Weasley_?

:::

Author's Note: ZOMG, chapter three! I never thought the day would come. Giggle!

Okay, so…where are they? Why are they there? Will things ever get less confusing? Well, I can't answer the first two, mostly because I've kind of forgotten myself. I mean, it's been, like, three years since I've really thought about it, you know? As to the last question, yes, it will. Eventually. I think…

Anyway, thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! I'm going to go to bed now, and then start fresh…later today. *blows kiss* Goodnight, everybody!


End file.
